The invention relates to a device for sealed attachment of flexible cover strips, especially of sheet metal, for single- or double-curve roof surfaces of buildings, with top and bottom clamping members, which can be braced for the attachment of adjacent cover strips along their respective sides by opposing bolts, and can be attached to a supporting frame.
Until the present time, strips of sheet metal have been used for covering single (cylindrical) or double (cupola-shaped) curved roof surfaces of buildings, which strips are bent or angled downward a number of times at their lengthwise edges and are fastened to a supporting frame by top and bottom clamping members (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,651). This construction is subject to problems in that creases arise in the multiple folds of the bent down lengthwise edges of the strips of sheet metal used in curved roof surfaces and corresponding material stresses thus occur. Finally, the multiple folding of the lengthwise edges of the sheet metal cover strips makes their production more costly, and the transportation of such cover strips is relatively complicated.